Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and LucasArts. Coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. Playable Characters Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii *Metroville *Monsters University *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *Atlantica *Devil's Bayou *Australian Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Port Royal *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *New Holland *Scotland *Andy's Room *Pizza Planet *Spotty London *Mouse London *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden Unlockable *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Angel Grove *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Pac-Man Circuit Voices *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Miss Bianca, and Duchess *Tony Anselsmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, King Leonidas, Bernard, Sykes, King Triton, Gaston, Scar and Mr. Arrow *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Percival C. McLeach *Jodi Benson as Ariel and Lady *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Julie Nathanson as Belle and Maid Marian *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Troy Baker as Hawkeye and Loki *Nolan North as Deadpool and Green Goblin *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Gamora, and Princess Leia *Travis Oates as Piglet *David Ogden Otiers as Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, and Jumba *Billy Zane as Ansem *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Cam Clarke as Simba and Tod *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *James Arnold Taylor as Timon, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Christopher Steele as Peter Pan *Corey Burton as Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Merlin, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Doc Hudson, Yokai and Count Dooku *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Richard Epcar as Shere Khan *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner, and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Jack Angel as Commander Rourke *Sharito Copley as King Stefan (live-action version) *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Cooper *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Lloyd Floyd as Luke Skywalker *Matt Sloan as Darth Vader *Keith David as Chernabog, and Mufasa *Hugo Weaving as The Firebird *Charlie Alder as Scroop *Tom Kane as Rafiki, and Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Cheech Marin as Tito *Tom Hanks as Woody *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *TBA as GoGo Tamago *TBA as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Keith David as Doctor Facilier *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Sam Witwer as Darth Sidious *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Tom Kenny as Orville, Rabbit, Archimedes, and Dodger *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Hynden Walch as Alice, Wendy Darling and Eilonwy *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Naia Kelly as Jane Porter *A.J. Locascio as Milo Thatch *Candi Milo as Yzma *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kida *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Samuel West as Pongo *Kath Soucie as Perdita *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge *Sarah Vowell as Violet *Raymond Ochoa as Dash *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Susan Egan as Megara *Preston Bailey as Bambi *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian, and Gantu *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, and Huntsgirl *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Wayne Knight as Wilbur and Tantor *Jeff Bennett as Tramp, Merlin, Amos Slade, and Dr. Dawson *Tino Insana as Fagin *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor and Star-Lord *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Esmeralda *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus *Jess Harnell as Arthur Pendragon and Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Harriet Owen as Jane Darling *Chris Evans as Cody *Chantal Strand as Penny *Britt McKillip as Olivia Flaversham and Jenny Foxworth *CJ Adams as Oliver *Jack Boulter as Christopher Robin *Maurice LaMarche as Robin Hood, Basil, and Professor Ratigan *Susanne Blakeslee as 1959 Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Mad Madam Mim, Captain Amelia, Queen Narissa, Madame Medusa, and Ursula *Angelina Jolie as Live-Action Maleficent *Glenn Close as Live-Action Cruella De Vil *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Bill Baretta as Pepe *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as the Wasp *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit *Christopher Lloyd as Master Xehanort, Merlock, and Judge Doom *Haley Joel Omsent as Sora and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi and Xion *Willa Holland as Aqua *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas *Quinton Flynn as Axel *Erica Mendez as Pac-Man Trivia *Ursula is voiced by Pat Carroll, was replaced by Susanne Blakeslee. Pat Carroll was passed away. *Scroop is voiced by Michael Wincott, was replaced by Jim Cummings. *Roger Rabbit is voiced by Charles Fleischer, was replaced by Jess Harnell. *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Pasadena Opossum and Tawna Bandicoot are guest characters in the game. Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018